Pokeball Panic
by SuperSmasherette
Summary: It's just another ordinary Brawl... Or not! The Subspace Primids are loose and chaos is created!


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is just a little one-shot. On with the story!**

* * *

><p>It was a splendid day at the Pokémon Arena. Pikachu and Solid Snake were in the middle of a Brawl (Free-For-All). So far, they were even—they both had one point each. The battle was quite heated and had many spectators. The crowd watched as Snake sent a missile flying at Pikachu, only for the said mouse Pokémon to dodge it and zap Snake with a Thunderbolt attack. Snake retaliated by throwing a grenade, which caught Pikachu on the tail. Pikachu howled and used his Skull Bash attack. It hit Snake square in the gut and he went flying. Snake managed to come back with his cipher (the helicopter thing) and the battle waged on. Little did they know that something interesting was about to happen…<p>

Primids were running loose in the Control Center. The Control Center was where Master Hand set the rules, stage, and items in a Brawl, not to mention the Smashers that would be Brawling. But Master Hand was currently in his office watching the Brawl, so he didn't have his eye on the crazy little critters that were running amok in the Control Center.

It turned out that a few Primids had pulled free from the bonds of their trophies and gone off to have some fun. Usually, their idea of "fun" meant that something got destroyed or mayhem was created. Most often, it was a combination of both. It just so happened that a bunch of Primids had started playing with the Item Controls and were repeatedly pressing the "Pokéball" Item button. At that moment, Master Hand burst in, scattering Primids left and right. After using his ineffable powers to send them back to their trophies, Master Hand set about cleaning up the room, cursing the Primids under his breath.

Back at the stadium, the Brawl continued. Just then, a shower of Pokéballs rained down from above. One of them caught Snake on the head and he cursed quite fluently. Pikachu, who was standing under a platform, was fortunate enough not to get hit. He came out from under the platform and chucked two Pokéballs in rapid succession at Snake. The first one appeared. It only turned out to be a Goldeen. Pikachu squeaked indignantly. The second Pokéball was much better though; it released Groudon. It gave a roar and powered up for a demolishing attack. Pikachu scampered up onto Groudon's head and cheered. Snake cursed again and started to run for it, but it was too late. Groudon used Earth Power and devastated Snake, who went flying off the stage. Pikachu gained another point. After Pikachu taunted ("Pika-pikaaaaa!") to the approval of the crowd, Snake reappeared and the Brawl recommenced.

It was now more of a Pokéball throwing fight than an actual combative Brawl now. Snake hurled three Pokeballs at once at Pikachu, which turned out to be Gardevoir, Snorlax, and Gulpin. Pikachu reared back to dodge, but he was caught by the Gulpin and took some serious damage. Then Snorlax used its Take Down attack, which sent Pikachu off the stage squealing. Snake hunkered down in his cardboard box, then threw it off as Pikachu reappeared.

There were still Pokéballs that littered the Arena. Pikachu and Snake both threw a Pokéball at each other. Pikachu unleashed Suicune, and Snake unleashed Ho-Oh. The Pokéballs were flying, and there were Pokémon everywhere—Bonsly was tottering around, Togepi chirruped happily, using Metronome, and there was the adorable cutie Mew in his signature bubble. Meowth was using Payday on the crowd, to many catcalls and shouts of "Encore!" Lugia soared high above, quite close to the audience in the stage, while Kyogre chased after it, firing off its Water Spout attack. Moltres and Deoxys were battling it out, and Chickorita and Piplup were weaving in and out of the two Smashers, playing tag. Entei was spitting great fireballs at Raikou, who fired back lightning bolts. Torchic had somehow managed to get up in the audience, which the crowd was trying to get back into the Brawl without getting their hands burned.

Pikachu and Snake both managed to get away from Electrode, who had just exploded, not being too happy about being let out of his Pokéball. Then Snake released Munchlax. Pikachu, on the left side of the stage, looked at the last Pokéballs, which were right in the center of the stage, then at Munchlax. Snake, on the right end, looked horrified. The two Smashers made an almighty dash for the last Pokéballs, with Munchlax at Snake's heels. Pikachu was reaching for a Pokéball, he was so close…Snake was reaching, he was almost there…

The two Smashers collided in the head and KO'd each other. Munchlax scurried over and shoveled the last Pokéballs into his maw. "TIME!" Master Hand called out. "The winner of this Brawl is… Well, well! It's a draw! Now could someone please take these two to the recovery room pronto?" Sonic stepped up, hefted the two unconscious Smashers onto a stretcher that was conveniently nearby (don't you dare ask me how it got there), and took off.

"Thank you all for coming to this Brawl, have a wonderful rest of the day!" Master Hand called as the crowd dispersed. "Well, now," he muttered under his breath, "I'm going to have to keep a high security lock on the Subspace Trophy Room from now on. That was Pokéball mayhem." Once again cursing the Primids, Master Hand floated back to his office, shutting down the arena as he went.

**Please leave your thoughts in a review! Your critique is appreciated. :)**


End file.
